


Bartenders and Scientists Don't Mix

by Pickles_Tickle



Series: Undertale Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Chair Sex, Gaster speaks sign language, Gay Sex, Grillby Speaks Morse Code, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle





	Bartenders and Scientists Don't Mix

‘I wonder how much you can take’ the scientist signs to Grillby.

He was tied to a chair and stripped completely, groggy from the drugs the scientist no doubt slipped him.

The fire elemental glared at him, flames crackling in Morse code. ‘What do you want with me?’

‘I just want to run a few experiments.’ The smile Gaster gave him was not comforting.

A magical hand appears, grasping between Grillby’s legs. He jolts as the appendage takes hold of his sensitive organ and begins to stroke. The bartender struggles against the touch, trying to get away.

‘Not enjoyable?’

Two clicks, a crackle, and another click. Another two clicks and another crackle.

‘What language. I might need to punish you.’

Before Grillby could react, a hand forced its fingers into his mouth, parting his lips while another one put something inside. He tried to use his tongue to push it out, but the hands forced his mouth closed.

Grillby thrashed around, trying to get loose, but he couldn’t.

Minutes later, the drug began to kick in, and his senses were kicked into high drive. His dick shot up, and he groaned at the hand still stroking him.

The scientists other hands move. ‘There you go. Now you’re enjoying it.’

Grillby can’t speak anymore, his flames popping and crackling uncontrollably.

Gaster continues to stroke him, he himself getting hard at the sight. He uses his hands to shift Grillby around, moving his ass off the chair and tilting him back.

‘N… o…’ Grillby manages to crackle.

Gaster signs back to him, ‘Y. E. S.’


End file.
